Ice fishing is a well known recreational and commercial activity. Ice Fishing is typically conducted in the winter when substantial amounts of ice form on bodies of water. The angler makes one more holes in the ice and places his or her fishing line and lure down through the hole and into the unfrozen water below. The angler then observes movement of the line, bomber or other detection device to determine if a fish has taken the bait. Once a fish takes the bait, the line is jerked back to set the hook.
Cold weather presents a substantial obstacle to the ice fisherman. Cold temperatures and wind can rapidly freeze water in the ice fishing hole. Freezing water in the hole decreases the hole diameter which can be problematic if a fish is caught which is larger than the hole diameter.
Freezing of water in the ice fishing hole can also make it more difficult for the angler to determine whether a fish is taking the bait. A fish strike is typically indicated by motion in the fishing line, bobber or other detection device. The motion is oftentimes very discrete and difficult to detect. Detection is made more difficult if ice forms on the fishing line, bobber or other detection device. The ice makes the line and bobber heavy and less responsive to fish-induced motion making a strike more difficult to detect.
Freezing of water in the ice fishing hole also presents a comfort or safety problem for the angler. Freezing of water forces the angler to periodically reach into the hole to break and remove the ice. This procedure is inconvenient and can adversely affect the angler particularly if his or her clothing is becomes wet.
An ice fishing device capable of continuously warming water in an ice fishing hole thereby making it easier to detect and catch fish would represent a substantial advance in the art.